Taming A Jinchuriki
by MKShaolinMonk
Summary: Naruto has a day off, and is spending time with a friend. THIS IS A YAOI STORY, THERFORE IT IS NOT MEANT FOR CHILDREN.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This is a story that contains adult content, and is not meant for children.

Taming A Jinchuriki

It was afternoon, but rolling into the evening in the Leaf Village, and Naruto is in his yard at home, enjoying a day off with his friend Yusagi. (yu sag E)

Yusagi wore a black tank top, blue jeans, and black gym shoes. He was a laid back guy, kind of like Sheikamaru.

"Man Naruto, look at that sky. It's nice and blue." said Yusagi as he tilted his head up.

"Yeah, I love sunny days like this." Naruto responded in his calm, deep voice.

"Really?" says Yusagi in a high-pitched voice. "I like it when it's rainy."

"Why?" says Naruto, as he looks over to Yusagi.

"Because, I like to stay home in weather like that. I'm more of an inside guy, Naruto. When I'm inside on days like this." Yusagi paused for a few seconds, but then continued "Well, ya know right?"

"I know what?" asks Naruto in a confused voice.

Yusagi's face took a surprised look, and he leaped from his seat "ARE YOU Serious!" he shouted. "YOU WORKED WITH THE LEGENDARY JARIYA, AND DO NOT KNOW WHAT-WAS he paused, and took a seat on his blue folding chair.

"Don't know what?" asks Naruto.

"Ugh, forget it. Jariya must be rolling around in his grave."

Naruto started to shed a tear, but then said "Don't talk about Master Jariya."

Yusagi realized what he done, and said "Sorry Naruto, my bad. Why do you love sunny days so much?"

Naruto turned his head away from Yusagi, and said "Because, it reminds me of the day we met."

Yusagi smiled, and said "Really?" in a questioning voice.

"Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday."

(Flashback)

Naruto has failed to perform a Transformation Jutsu, and is standing in front of the Hokage statues.

"You'll see, one day I will be Lord Hokage." says Naruto, but noon was there to hear him. He ran off crying, but didn't notice where he was headed.

SLAM! Naruto runs into another kid, who was wearing a White Shirt, with Blue Jeans. The kid looked down at Naruto, and said "Hey, are you okay?"

Naruto stands up, and says "Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?"

"My name is Yusagi Yamozai, and you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be Hokage someday, believe it!"

Yusagi laughed, and said "Hokage, are you serious."

Naruto started to tear up again, and yelled "You're just like them, you don't respect me."

Yusagi rubbed the back of his head, and said "No, that's not it. I don't think a Hokage cries."

Naruto stops crying, and smiles "You really mean it?"

"Yes, how old are you Naruto?"

"I'm 12, and I'm going to graduate the ninja academy."

"I wish you good luck Naruto. I'm 13, but I don't think I'm cut out to be a ninja. You wana go get something to eat, and talk some more?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" asks Naruto.

"How about Ramen, I know that's your favorite."

Naruto screams "AWESOME! IT SURE IS!" He sped towards the Ramen shop, and Yusagi followed behind him.

(Flashback Over)

"Yeah Yusagi, I remember that day. It never left my mind, and it will always be the best day of my life." Naruto was smiling up at the bright sunny sky, and Yusagi's eyes are looking at Naruto's Blonde hair.

"It will always be my favorite too Naruto. I will never forget that day."

Naruto looks back at him, and says "Hey, I always was meaning to ask you this. What do you do? Ya know, since you're not a ninja."

"Not everyone has to be a ninja, Naruto. I'm a furniture salesman."

Yusagi looked back at Naruto, and it didn't look like he was paying attention to what he was saying. Instead, it looked like Naruto had his mind on something else.

"Naruto, whatcha thinkin about?" asks Yusagi.

"I was thinking back to the day we met, and I realized why people didn't like me. Everyone knew that I had the Nine-tailed Fox in me, and didn't want anything to do with me." Naruto started to tear up, and quickly turned away so Yusagi couldn't see.

"Wow, you're still upset about the whole Jinchuriki thing? People like you now, you have lots of friends."

"No, it's not that," says Naruto in a choked up voice. Naruto turned to Yusagi, and asked "You knew that I was a Jinchuriki, but you didn't care. You wanted to get to know me, even if I was a Jinchuriki or not."

"You're right, Naruto, I knew all along that you had the Fox inside you, but I didn't care about that. I knew you were who you are, and that the Nine-Tails won't change you."

Naruto was very emotional at this moment, and tears were coming out of his eyes as he spoke. "I know you normally don't see me like this, but it means a lot to me when you said you like me for who I am, not for something that was sealed inside me."

Yusagi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and said "Naruto Uzumaki, over the three years I've known you, I grown to love you."

Naruto froze still, and asked "As a brother?"

Yusagi stared Naruto in his river-blue eyes, and said "I've grown to love you as- as- as-was

"Well, spit it out," says Naruto in his calm teenage voice. Yusagi couldn't move a muscle. His eyes were locked with Naruto's, and it felt as if he were locked in a Genjutsu.

"Naruto, I love you." Yusagi stared at Naruto, who now remained motionless.

"You love me?" asks Naruto questionably. "As a brother right?"

Yusagi didn't answer, and Naruto didn't freak out. Yusagi calmly says "No, something more."

Naruto slowly pushed Yusagi's hand away, and asked "Are you telling me that you're gay."

Yusagi laughed, and said "Hard to believe huh? I know you're not gay, but I thought I had to tell you."

Naruto finally knew what he meant that he liked him. "So, you like me, Yusagi?"

"Yes Naruto, you look beautiful to me. I always wanted to be with you, even when you were a cocky, loud mouthed, stinky butt brat."

Naruto smiled, and said "Haha, stinky butt brat. Yeah, I did fart a lot. Poor Kiba got gassed all the time."

Yusagi smiled, and whispered "I wish I got gassed."

Naruto stood up, and said "I never really encountered a gay guy before. I thought Sai was gay, but who knows." Naruto looks down at Yusagi, who's still sitting in a chair. "If I was gay, what would you want to do with me?"

Yusagi sat quietly, but finally said "I want to make love to you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto wasn't quick to reply, instead he stood from his seat and said "I haven't had much luck with the ladies, so I guess an experiment won't hurt."

"Experiment?" asked Yusagi.

"I wanna see if I like guys too, and you're the one I'm gonna experiment with. Let's go inside." Naruto walked towards his house, and Yusagi didn't hesitate to follow him. When they made it inside, Naruto said "Have you ever had sex before, because I haven't."

Yusagi smiled, and said "No, but I know what to do." He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and said "Do you like it rough and forceful, or do you like it soft and gentile?"

Naruto was still trying to accept Yusagi's change, and isn't use to the new style of love either. "I don't know."

Yusagi leaned Naruto on the bed, and said "I guess we're about to find out." He decided to try the rough approach, and whispered in his ear "I'm about to tame a Jinchuriki. You ready to be tamed, little Naruto."

Naruto started to blush, but his shocked that he was being talked to like this. Yusagi pulled down his pants, and Naruto's eyes locked in to his thick cock.

Yusagi kicked off his boots, tossed his pants and shirt aside. "You ready?" he asks Naruto.

Naruto looked embarrassed, and didn't answer before Yusagi yanked his pants down. He then yanked Naruto up, bent him over, and smacked him on his bare butt. He looked over at Naruto, and caught a smile on his face.

"So, I see you like it rough, huh Naruto?"

Naruto replied with a smile, and Yusagi spanks him again. "Take off that shirt, Blonde."

Naruto stood up, and took off his shirt. Both teens were fully naked, and Yusagi said "It's time for the taming to begin."

Yusagi rubbed his hand on Naruto's smooth butt cheeks, and said "I heard you nearly destroyed the Leaf when you were in the Nine-Tails state. You need to learn how to control that power."

Naruto looked back at Yusagi, and calmly said "I know."

"For this you must be punished." said Yusagi in a voice with authority." He removed his hand from Naruto's butt, and raised it in the air. "You ready?"

Before Naruto could reply, SMACK! A loud spank echoed in the small room. "I'm not done yet." yelled Yusagi.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Yusagi was spanking the Blonde, and wasn't stopping anytime soon.

SMACK! "ER!" SMACK! "AH!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "Stop, please?" asks Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"You've been a wreckless Jinchuriki, and you haven't yet suffered the same pain as your comrades did during your attack."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "Naruto Uzumaki, I will punish you for all the pain and suffering you and the beast caused the Leaf."

Naruto pleaded for mercy, but Yusagi showed him none.

SMACK! "Please" SMACK! "I" SMACK! "had" SMACK! "no control over the beast. It just took over me."

"You expect me to show you mercy?" asks Yusagi.

"Yes, I ask for your forgiveness. Please forgive me."

Yusagi opened Naruto's cheeks, and said "Fine, I'll let you off easy this time, but I want you to know one thing."

Naruto smiles, and asks "What?"

"I'm not hell-bent on revenge. The truth is, I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto hesitated, but said in a quiet whisper "I love you too, Yusagi Yamozai."

Yusagi's cock was thick, and hard enough to break through a wall. He put his hard cock inside Naruto's thick teenage butt.

Naruto starting panting as softly pushed in and out. "How does it feel, Naruto?"

Naruto said "It feels good."

Yusagi rubbed Naruto's butt, and the warmth from his spanking turned Yusagi on. "I'm just going softly loosen up the butt muscles."

Naruto gave him the smile that gives Sakura, and said "Don't worry, I like it rough. Don't hold back."

Yusagi did as he asked, and went at medium speed, enjoying the Blonde's backside. He decided to go at faster after 10 long minutes, and was making the bed squeeke.

"How does it feel now?" asks Yusagi.

"Good, but is that all ya got? You said you wanted to tame this wild Jinchuriki, right?" And with that, Yusagi pushed his cock inside as hard as he could, and out as slowly as he could, and did this over 5 times. He then started to hump the boy at full speed.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Goes the headboard.

CLAMP! CLAMP! CLAMP! Goes the two's bodies when Yusagi thrusts his hips.

SQUEEKE! SQUEEKE! SQUEEKE! Goes the bed, as the two make sweet love.

Yusagi pulls out after 20 long minutes of non-stopped pounding on the untamable beast, and says "Do me a favor. Massage my dick, I need a rest."

Naruto tried to wrapped his hand around Yusagi's dick, but it was to big for his hand to fully wrap around.

"Naruto, I wana know what it feels like to make out with a beast."

Naruto removed his hand from Yusagi's dick, and wrapped both arms around his head.

Yusagi had his penis on Naruto's thigh, and as his lips touched Naruto's, he plunged his thick penis into the kid's thigh.

A stream of pre-cum came from Yusagi's dick, and he whispered in Naruto's ear "Bite me you wild beast."

Naruto was confused, so he replied "Bite you?"

"Bite my neck. Sink your teeth into my flesh as if you were the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Naruto didn't know how to reply, so he just yanked Yusagi's head down, and bit his teeth into Yusagi's neck. When Naruto pulled back, small trickles of blood came down his shoulder.

Naruto's face took a worried look, and he said "You're bleeding."

Yusagi pushed Naruto down to the bed by his shoulders, and replied "I'm fine Naruto. You're worrying about my safety, that's what a tamed animal does for his master, but we're not done yet."

Yusagi pulled Naruto's mouth open, and forced his giant cock inside the 16-year old's mouth.

"Suck my cock, you little bastard. Don't worry about your teeth, let them help your lips."

Naruto had such a hard time getting Yusagi's dick fully in his mouth, that he choked on his own spit.

Naruto's soft lips suctioned in Yusagi's dick, and his teeth helped his tongue rub his dick.

Yusagi was pleasured by the kid's tongue and tender body. He said "You're a precious Jinchuriki, Naruto. I'm glad you're mine."

Naruto kept quiet, and concentrated on the task at hand.

"Sakura doesn't know what she's missing out on."

Still no break in Naruto's silence, he was focused on his master.

Naruto's tongue went past his teeth, and massaged the back of his penis. The tip his being massaged, as well as the back, and Yusagi was near his limit.

Yusagi grabbed Naruto's head, and shoved it to the bed. He violently plunged his penis into Naruto's with great force and speed.

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! Yusagi's hips were forcefully thrusting into Naruto's face.

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!

SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! Yusagi's big bang had happened. Cum was streaming out of his penis, and down the sexy Jinchuriki's throat.

Naruto was swallowing every ounce of sperm that Yusagi's penis ejaculated, and Yusagi allowed himself to take a breath. He pulled his dick out of Naruto's mouth, and collapsed next to him in the bed.

The two horny teens were exhausted, and so they laid there together, naked, and tired.

"Hey Yusagi, was this a one-time thing?" asks an out of breath Naruto.

"Dunno baby, you tell me."

"I don't want it to be a one-time thing. What we did felt so good, and I want more of it."

"My little Jinchuriki will get whatever he wants."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Yusagi, and asked "Do you think Gaara ever had sex?"

"The Kazekage, I don't know."

Naruto giggled, and said "I wonder what it'd be like."

"Me too, but now, it's just me and you. One Jinchuriki is enough."

Naruto looked confused, but quickly grasped what Yusagi was saying, and replied "Is it?"

(Author to Readers)

This had to be my best sex story yet, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I have many more ideas in mind, and I'm thinking about making a new story with Naruto, Yusagi, and Gaara.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick Lao.


	2. Chapter 2

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT 1:

I have created forums for all of my stories, so if you want to get something off of your mind, please fill free to search for me via the authors. I have named the forums by the category, so if you're looking for a forum for a Simpsons story, it'll be in "The Simpsons."

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT 2:

In every story forum, there will be an "Art" sub-form, where you can find art about that story. Fill free to chem out the forums, or message me if you'd like.

Chapter 2:

The Morning After

It was morning, and Naruto is still sleeping.

Yusagi's eyes open, and he saw that Naruto was still sleeping. He wrapped Naruto up in his arms, but then he heard him mumble something.

"Huh?" whispered Yusagi.

Naruto didn't respond in words, but with another grunt. He hears a knock on the door, so he releases Naruto, throws on his pants, and goes to answer it.

He opens the door, and says, "Kakashi Hatake, it's good to see you here."

"Yusagi? What are you doing here?"

"I'm about to ask you the same thing."

"Why is your shirt off?" asks Kakashi.

"I, um, I spent the night."

"Why? You have your own house."

"You ask to many questions. I was helping Naruto cook."

Kakashi stared at him, and said, "My Sharingan can see through lies."

"Uh, so, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't tell anybody."

Yusagi doesn't know much about Jutsu, or the Sharingan. He was very uneducated in Jutsu, and had knowledge on nothing.

Kakashi sighs, and said, "I don't actually know, but tell Naruto that lady Tsunade wants to see him."

"Alright, so you don't know why I was here?"

"I said I don't know anything." Kakashi says as he flew away.

Yusagi shut the door, and Naruto yells, "Who was it."

"It was Kakashi Hatake."

Yusagi walks into the kitchen, where he saw a dressed Naruto heating up a microwavable Ramen.

"What did he want?"

"He said that Lady Tsunade wants to see you."

"Hey, about last night?" says Naruto.

"What about it?"

"Should we have done it?"

"I think it was right."

"We didn't listen to our hearts. Well, I didn't."

"You still have feelings for Sakura, huh?"

"I'll never lose them. Last night was a one-time thing, and it won't happen again."

"So, what happens now?"

"I think we just go our separate ways. I go back to being a ninja, and you do whatever you do."

"I'll always care for you, Naruto."

Yusagi walked out of Naruto's house, and went on with his life. Never did they speak of that night, but Yusagi always remembered the feeling of taking a Jinchuuriki.

(Author to Readers)

Well, Yusagi's one-night stand was great, but it had to have an ending.

Please Review, and like the Natarick Lao Facebook page.


End file.
